


Fazzbear Nights

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I AM GONNA UPDATE IN A WEEK PREPARE FOR BLOODSHED, I just wanted to do a thing, I was half-asleep when I wrote this, Lots of it, Other, Yes. I'm a FNAF fan, leave me be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Ennard will make Nickolas pay for ever trying to shut him down.





	1. November 16

_ You really think that you could shut us down? Trap us forever? You really are a fool. I’m going to make you regret you ever tried to play God with us. I will make sure that by the end of this, we will be the only things you have **left.** _

* * *

* * *

Nickolas’ eyes snapped open; he had that dream again. Damn. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and got out of bed. “Augh!” He crashed to the floor and the chair spun away, squeaking as it went. He wasn’t sleeping in a bed; he fell asleep while taking over Jeremy’s shift.

 He looked at the clock, which bore 8:00 AM on its glowing screen. Lightheaded he stood up, noticing how cluttered the desk was. He promptly tidied it to the best of his abilities.

Nodding happily at his own work, he left the office, not giving a small glance to the open exit door on the side or the metal tendrils that slithered in and out of the open vent.

Yawning and stretching his arms as he strolled through the dully-lit passageway, he put on a beam of a smile. 1987, November 16 th , couldn’t be a better year. He skipped to the cafeteria, which Toy Chica, or mostly known as Quills by the staff, was the only one in the kitchen; making the daily pizzas and snacks for the rounds of children they bound to have this morning.

“Good morning Mr Fredbear. Fell asleep again I see” Quills said as she… he? It didn’t really have a gender but for the sake for being polite, she’s been appointed a female. The other animatronics go their own appropriate genders as well.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Nick spoke in a tired voice; eyeing the plate of Jumbo Cookies, toast and marmalade.

“Well, you were sleeping so well, you looked like a baby, Mr Fredbear, sir. I wouldn’t have dreamed of waking you up. Plus. When Fredrick woke you up last week, you nearly tore him apart. He needed an hour to recover.”

Nickolas raised an eyebrow, “It wasn’t _that_ bad, I just took off his ear. It’s an easy repair, all you have to do is connect the wires and solder—“ he began, but was cut off when Quills; who quickly shoved a doughnut in his mouth to stop all the nerd mumbo jumbo spilling out. He gave Chica quite an offended look.

“Hush and eat your breakfast. Before it gets cold. I made your favourite.” She pushed the plate Nickolas was eyeing before in front of him.

“Off you go, sit down properly and eat. Must have your strength today. Lots of kids are booked in. And I suggest to douse yourself with some cups of coffee.”

Nick nodded gratefully and sat down, chewing on some marmalade toast, his mind somewhere far away from the party table.

Today will be a good day.

* * *

 

The children giggled and laughed as they tried to find their tables. A certain group had a guardian, probably related to some of the children in the group, she strained a smile as she ushered the scattered kids into their booth.

The children, chattered excitedly around the table, one of them, jumped up and down excitedly and jumped over the table, much to the woman’s distress, and stuck out her hand out to the birthday boy, who looked positively startled by the child that was right up in his face.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLOYD!” grinned the second smallest child happily, grabbing and shaking his hand with immense energy. “I hope you enjoy the birthday party, I got lots of presents for you and I got Daddy to make some requests to Freddy to do some extra special birthday songs! This is gonna be so fun I can’t wait!!!”

Lloyd blinked at her, “The presents are no use today, Sophie, were going to die” he spoke with a strange monotone, but it wasn’t enough to take the smile off her face. But it sure did wipe of the pleasant look on the guardian’s own façade.

“Well…” she said, looking for the right words, scrunched in concentration as if she was given a mathematical equation, making her smile look like a smirk, “if were gonna die, let’s go out with a bang!” and with that, and her ever growing grin on her face, she ran off. James, the only other boy there, jerked out of the way of the ecstatic child, holding his knees in his hands as she passed. He wore a fake eye patch over his right eye. He played with it in irritation.

“You should really keep her under control, Grace. Too much energy for her own good.”

The woman sighed and stood up, rolled her eyes and adjusted her top. “Yeah, I know, but you know how my sister is. Uncontrollable. But I’m trying my best.”

“I’ll go order our food,” she said as she walked off, “she’ll be back, that piglet will smell the food on our table a mile away. She’ll be worshipping that Chica robot anyways, so I’ll know where to find her if she isn’t back by lunch.”

Lloyd stared at the two, now empty seats in the booth, then looked away, uninterested. A man with a purple uniform and a shiny, golden badge proudly pinned to his chest, pass by, sipping a cup of coffee and giving him a friendly smile on the way.

Lloyd’s sinking dead feeling filled him again. He had a feeling that their deaths will be caused by this man. But why, he will not, and cannot, figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a bit confusing, since you may not be familiar to Rachel's and my own AU... so yerp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the confuzzles!

Walking down the hallways of the pizzeria, sipping his coffee, Nickolas was quite content. Above him the mangle and tangles of wires and metal were spinning and coiling, gripping onto the small holes and gaps in the ceiling.

 

But as soon as it hit a light, Nick stopped. “Vixen, it’s not going to work this time, you can’t scare me,” he said.

 

The noises that Vixen made was less clunky and scratchy than usual, in fact, it was more of _swish, thunk_ than anything. Frowning, he turned around, confused, and being met with not Vixen, but a robot he thought he locked away forever.

He dropped his coffee cup.

 

* * *

 

Madeline, small for her age, shyly stayed quiet in her little corner, watching the older boys talk as if she didn’t exist. The birthday boy seemed to have forgotten what he had said earlier about them all dying an early death, was now having what seemed a deep debate about female pirates, which James heavily assumes that “girls are too wimpy to be a pirate.”

 

She wanted to state the fact that there were actual female pirates back in the day; some that even dressed up and acted out as men just to blend in the crew, or were so intimidating and murderous there was no need to.

 

But she stayed quiet and let the debate go on. So she just fiddled with her star necklace and looked up at the ceiling and counted all the strange stains covering it. She saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. She noticed scratch marks and dents and missing boards. A strange metal claw held fast in the nooks and cracks between the panels of the ceiling, dragging it’s connected body and disappeared into a corridor. 

 

She blinked at where it was before, shell-shocked, she wondered if she hallucinated that or was it actually real. She wanted to find out.

 

“Hey guys!” Grace was holding some drinks in her hands, “Sophie isn’t back yet?”

 

The three kids shook their heads.

 

Madeline helped with the drinks, sipping her own orange juice afterwards. It was nice and cold.

 

“Hey, sis,” Madeline asked, “Can I go look around until we get our food?”

 

Grace put down her coke and nodded, “Go get your sister when you’re done as well, ok, Mades? Make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. Dad wants us _all_ back home safer than when we arrived, apparently,” she smiled.  
 

“Ok, Grace.”

But her sister’s whereabouts weren’t on her mind, she made a beeline straight to where she saw the strange thing last. It was leads to the extra party-rooms in the joint. The sounds of happy cheers and chattering dampened as she ventured further.

 

She followed the scratches and streaks on the ceiling until she heard quite a loud thunk. She followed the sound and what she saw made her choke back a gasp. It didn’t hear her, nor did it face her. A very terrified looking man in a purple uniform was looking at the thing in front of him.

 

It was the manager. Nickolas Fredbear. Madeline knew him well. Her family came here on a regular basis, her mother said to her once she had a strange connection to this place and felt like she knew about the workings of the animatronics, even though having never had an education about engineering or robotics.

 

Madeline had this connection too. And although being a shy one, she found the worker very attracting and soon started to talk like old friends. Nickolas was surprised of her maturity and smarts, since her age wouldn’t say so. Kids her age were childish and stubborn. Try to make jokes that made no sense, ask silly questions or make up stories that unsuccessfully attempt to make them look like they were not responsible for their faults. There was a handful that was actually not like this. But they’re not enough of this minority.

 

Madeline eyes widened as she saw the man tremble at this broken animatronic in front of him. This monstrosity is so huge, that it covered Madeline completely from his sight. She can only see him through the broken animatronic.

 

“Y—you… I thought…thought I… I sealed you off! How are you here?! Why are you here!” Nick blurted out.

 

It said nothing.

 

“Tell me why you are here, t—that’s… that’s an order.”

 

“I don’t go by your commands, Mr Fredbear. I only take orders from my creator. But he is dead. Now, despite my refusal to obey your order, I was going to tell you my purpose anyway.

“I’m here to make you pay.”

 

Nickolas flinched and Madeline eyes widened in questioning and shock.

 

_Pay for… what?_

“This was at your end, Ennard. You know what you have done and you are too dangerous to be in—“ Nick started.  
 

“Do not say this. Do you think I want to be stuck down there in that hell-hole? I was programmed to entertain children! I was not programmed to sit in the dark to rot like an abandoned toy, Mr Fredbear! Or do you even deserve that title? That belonged to my creator! You are only his son and that is it. Now. You try to take over our place and shut us underground. Just because of what you humans call curiosity!”  
  
  
“That kind of curiosity does not need to be put in practice!” sobbed Nickolas, “You took something from me and I reacted! It is not right to— to… do what you did!”  
  
  
Nickolas started to cry profusely and Madeline, ever silent, not wanting to be noticed, felt her heart twinge in empathy. What happened to this man she called her friend? She had once asked him if he had any kids and Nick’s smile had faded and quickly changed the subject. Was this why he was crying? Did this animatronic do something to his family?

 

“Shut up.” Ennard said in a flat tone, but Nick didn’t shut up. He kept crying.

 

“Shut up.” He didn’t.

 

“Shut your mouth, you fool!” Ennard shot a tendril at Nickolas and caught him off guard. Nickolas gasped for air as the metal vine tightened around his neck. Madeline tried not to scream.

 

“You took something away from me as well. And in my eyes, it’s worse than what I have done to you. I don’t know why you’re crying over her. She was a malfunction. Unusable. Now. I’m paying you back for your crimes on my crew and me tenfold. I will get this place shut down and destroy your reputation. I will make sure by the end of this, we will be the only things you have left!”

 

Finally Madeline couldn’t hold her scream of terror as she saw the snake like thing shove itself into the side of the man’s neck and watch her friend’s face go blank, he rasped out a pathetic ‘no…don’t’ before twitching violently, falling to his side, and fell still.

 

The thing called Ennard turned to look at her looked at her, first in shock and confusion, then in malice. Madeline felt the hot pricking in her eyes as tears started to form. She looked at her friend and she knew he was still alive, but that didn’t stop the tears.

 

The man looked at her the same way Ennard did, that snaky tendril still lodged in the side of the neck, the wound was starting to grow red with fresh blood. It trickled slowly down. He stood up and walked towards her and she backed away. Then he spoke in harmony of Ennard’s words.

 

_“What a lovely necklace you have, Madeline, who gave that to you? Your dear old Dad?”_

 

Madeline started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should re-write this...BUT DAMN, GIRL, YOU BETTER RUN.


End file.
